A Tale Of A Lonely Soul
by Ra86
Summary: This is a sequal to A Tale Of A Broken Heart... It takes place a year after Ryou's death... Marik has a disturbing dream... Can Bakura comfort him? Rated for upcoming chapters...
1. The Dream

"Ryou?" Marik asked looking intio a bright light. "Is that you?" No answer. The light started to fade as the blonde ran toward it. "Ryou!" He cried, though there was no one there to listen. The light flashed, and suddenly he was in his dimly lit bedroom, facing the door. He heard someones heavy breathing behind him. "Bakura... quit playing around. You're just trying to scare me aren't you? He asked childishly, turning around.

His violet eyes flashed with anger and despair at the scene before him. He wanted to scream, but the sound caught in his breathless throat. "Mar...iku..." Ryou's small, quiet voice whispered shakily. Marik still could not speak. Burning tears of rage and sadness welled up in his deep, violet eyes.

"_Quiet young angel..._"a dark voice purred in Ryou's ear. The knife against the albino's neck glinting in the dull reddish light.

Marik felt for the dagger in his back pocket. "_Don't move blondie..._" the intruder growled. Ryou whined as the silver blonde pressed deeper into his lily white flesh. Marik growled slightly at the dark figure standing behind his beloved angel, Ryou...

"_Careful there, blondie...you wouldn't want this knife to slip now would you?_"The sinister voice growled triumphantly. Marik thought that over in his mind for a minute before biting back his retort. All he wanted was for Ryou to be safe and away from the perpetual danger. A sudden cry emitted from the pale boy's throat as the knife sliced deeper into his neck.

"You leave him alone!" Marik forced his voice to finally work, yelling at the stranger.

The darker man smirked evilly at Marik. "_Alright then... If you insist..." _He slashed the knife hard on the younger boy's throat... Ryou screamed out in agony before clasping his neck. Marik's eyes widened in fear, at the sight of his love being killed right before his eyes... The stranger whispered in Marik's ear. "_Good-bye blondie... I hope to see you again soon..._" Then he disappeared, vanished right in front of the now paling Egyptian's face...

Marik ran to his lover's side... "Ry...Ryou?" he studdered, grasping onto Ryou's silvery hair. Ryou opened his chocolate eyes.

He looked up into Marik's violet eyes weakly... "Riku... I... I wanted... to say that... I...I love you... and always will..." His normally soft, sweet voice was now strained and cracked... Tears flowed from Marik's violet eyes, now dark and clouded in anguish...

"Marik! Wake up!" Bakura shaked him violently... Marik woke up in a jolt, sweating heavily and crying... "You alright?" Bakura asked him, a worried tone in his voice. Marik sat up next to Bakura. He nodded slightly, his eyes still widened in terror. "You were screaming... Are you sure you're alright?" Bakura asked worriedly.

Marik looked sadly into his friends eyes... "I dreamed it again... Ryou's death... I dreamed it again!" He cried. Bakura wrapped his arms around the sobbing boy, who was now shaking violently from the ferocity of the tears.

"It isn't your fault, Marik... You know that right?" Bakura asked gently. Marik pushed him away and lay back down, burying his face ib his pillow... Bakura leaned down and kissed the crying boy's soggy cheek. Then he got up and walked out of the bedroom...

"I'm telling ya Kel, his dreams are getting worse... oh...gotta go! He's coming down the stairs. Talk to ya later!" The white haired theif hung up the phone and stood as Marik came downstairs yawning... "Hey kid. How's it going? Sleep well?"

Marik stared at him in disbelief and shook his blonde locks as he walked into the kitchen... Bakura decided to follow him... (because he had nothing better to do). Marik sat at the table with his head down... He had tears falling quietly downs his tanned cheeks... "It's been one year... one year Kura... and I can still feel the last kiss he ever gave me... I can still hear his quiet voice whispering sweet nothings into my ear... And honestly... It scares me..."

TBC


	2. The Call

_Knock knock knock_

Bakura yawned and groggily asked, "Who is it...?" No answer. Bakura growled and walked over to his door. More knocking was heard. Bakura flung the door open, "Who is IT?" No one was standing there, yet the annoying bang still sounded in his ears.

Bakura traveled upstairs to find the knocking getting louder. He stopped at Marik's door where the soft knocking had turned into loud and obnoxious banging to his sensitive ears.

"Marik! Stop that infernal racket! It's nearly three in the morning!" Bakura snapped, opening the door to the blonde Egyptian's room.

Bakura's crimson-brown eyes widened at the scene that played in front of them...

Marik's limp body hung from the cord of the radio in the corner of the room. Blood trickled down the cord, a puddle of crimson liquid slowly formed on the ground beneath him...

Bakura shot bolt uupright. He sat panting and sweating heavily. "It was just a dream..." he sighed in relief, getting out of his bed. He crept silently to Marik's room and peered inside. A small tuft of creamy blonde hair stuck out from the silky blankets. Bakura smiled and at that as he walked quickly over to Marik's bedside. He ran his hand through the pale blonde locks.

"Kura...?" Marik asked tiredly. "What's wrong?"

Bakura smiled at the yawning Egyptian. "Nah..."

Marik cocked his head to the side. "Then why did you wake me up...?"

"It wasn't purposeful! I can't help the fact that you're such a light sleeper!"

Marik laughed at his friend. "I was already awake you dip!" Bakura rolled his eyes in a 'yeah-right' kind of way. "Well I was... I heard you coming down the hallway! Ra Baka! If you would lose some weight, the floorboards wouldn't creak as you walk on it!"?

Bakura growled and blushed in embarassment at his friend's statement. "I am not fat," he grumbled. "This is the perfect model body damnit!"

Marik raised an eyebrow at the albino theif who was now immitating a model. "Whatever you say fatass," he said shrugging.

The next morning, Bakura woke up in Marik's room. He was shocked at the silence in the house. He trodded downstairs quietly, hoping to frighten his blonde friend. No such luck, he wasn't even home! "Stupid moron... First saying that I need to lose weight! Though he needs to gain some! And secondly, he leaves and doesn't even bother to wake me up!"

An hour later, the phone rang. Bakura grumbled but picked it up hoping it would be Marik...

"Hello?"

"Is this Bakura?"

"Yeah why? Do I owe you money? If I do you can fuck off 'cuz you ain't getting it. If not then ignore my previous comment... What can I do for you?"

"This is the Domino City Police... Do you know a Marik Ishtar?"

Bakura gasped, "Yeah... Why...? Where is he? He hasn't been home since last night..."

The man on the other end sighed. "So you have no idea what happened?"

"No... Is he alright? Where is he? Did he do something wrong?"

"He is here with us at the hospital. Can we ask you a few questions?"  
Bakura sat silent fo a few moments. "Alright..." he whispered.


	3. The Misunderstanding

Ra86: Well you've all been waiting at least a year for this... So I suppose its time for me to actually update hmm? Well. Enough of my rambling. Check my profile for whatever my excuse is. Ja ne!

Tale of a Lonely Soul

Chapter 3

The strangeness of it all was beginnign to be more than he could handle. Racing as fast as he could to the hospital, Bakura was not rightfully in the mood to talk to the staff there, or the police. He just wanted to make sure Marik was okay. That was all that went through his mind that day. How could the boy be in the hospital? When did he sneak out? Why hadn't he heard him?

Bakura knew it was all his fault, he hadn't been paying enough attention to the smalelr details of things. He was panting heavily by the time he made it to the hospital door, worry clouding over his judgement and his beautiful mahogany eyes. "Marik... Ishtar... What room...?" He panted out. But he recieved no answer, as two police officers walked up to him.

"Please. Come with us to a more secluded area. We wish to speak with you." The taller of the two officers mentioned, grabbing Bakura's arm a little more harshly than needed. Bakura quickly wrenched his arm free. He hated authority, and he hated being touched. So, being touched by authority made him have that instinctive feeling to gain freedom.

"I'll come with just lay off the paws monkey man." He huffed, walking into the elevator with them. They went up to the 5th floor, most commonly the psychiactric ward. There was no surprise to Bakura to figure that Marik was here somewhere. "Look can someone tell me what's going on? He was in bed last night, then I wake up with you people demanding me to come down here."

The cops exchanged glances. "Bakura. You are aware that he was found this morning by a little old lady in the apartment complex next door to you guys."

"No, I was not but thanks for the info. Now can you please go on?" He was growing impatient, he wanted to see if Marik was alright.

"Well. It seemed that he was causing a lot of trouble at about 4:30 am. He had somehow climbed to the top of the building..."

"Did he jump?" Bakura asked. But even if he had. why would the cops be questioning him? He hadn't done anything. Usually they would just lead him to the room where the blonde was and bam. End of story.

"Well. The neighbors claimed that he didn't jump. But he was pushed."

Oh, so now they thought he was pushed. "Uhhh... alright? Well, you guys gonna go find the bastard that did it? I mean. You're all still looking for Ryou's killer, maybe it was the same guy?"

"How many people in this town have white hair liek you, Bakura?" The shorter officer asked.

"Uhh... Me and... well Marik if you can count that as white..." He blinked a few times. "Woah woah. You're not insisting that I had anything to do with this? I hadn't even known he had left the house!"

The police exchanged glances again. "Well, at the moment you are our prime suspect. You're the only one strong enough to climb up on that roof and push him off. The neighbors said 'White hair' which makes you the only prime target."

"You don't honestly think I wuld do something like that do you? Look. I'm the only one keeping that kid from killing himself day after day! You know how hard that is?' Bakura was slowly backing away from the police. Insinuating that he had done it? The kid probably jumped off himself! Why did he need to take the blame for that?

"So hard that you would want it just to finally be over with?"

"Of course not! I lo....." he stopped. He was not about to profess his love for the kid that he didn't even know he had. Did he really love him? Was it really going to be like that? He sighed. "Until you get some actual evidence you have no right to hold me. Now let me see him." He was done playing their games. The tense situation, along with the lack of coffee and food, made a very crabby Bakura.

"Room 502." Bakura took off down the hallway, looking for the room Marik would be in.


End file.
